Evening the Score EPOV Outtake
by DH78
Summary: This outtake was originally sent out to all reviewers of Chapter 11, and takes place as Edward is making his decision to either take New York's offer, or play for Chicago.


Hiya, bbs. This outtake was originally sent out to all reviewers of Chapter 11, and takes place as Edward is making his decision to either take New York's offer, or play for Chicago. I know I said I would NOT be posting this on ffn, but hey, a girl can change her mind, right? And this way, it will be easier for readers to find it than PMing me for it.

As always, Magnolia822 was my beta. And SM owns the story that pwns me. I just mess around.

* * *

><p>"Alright, yes thank you. We'll be in touch." Felix ends the call and turns towards me. "Chicago wants you bad, my boy. That's the best offer I've ever come across, so let's talk logistics..." He says as he retrieves papers from his briefcase.<p>

"What about New York?" I finally say. We're sitting in his office overlooking the city I've called home for three years.

"What about them? It's peanuts compared to Chicago. Edward, they want you there. It's your hometown. They're making it a big deal. Imagine the press you'd get: 'Native Son Returns' and all that shit. This is _good_. They're making it worth your while and then some."

I'm a little pissed that Felix hasn't looked at all sides of the situation. Well, actually, there's really not much to look at, he's just looking out for me...I pay him enough. But, I can't help but think of New York. She's there. She'd be so fucking close. I could see her all the time.

I've never met anyone like Bella, and trust me, I've been around. I'm not trying to be cocky or anything but when you're playing for a reputable team in London, women just kind of fall on your lap, so to speak. Yeah, I took advantage of my fame and my good looks to get my kicks. Any other guy would do the same thing in my place.

But I'll never forget the first time I saw Bella. I was taking Tanya back to her hotel room, rather horny and ready for anything, when in walks possibly the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen into our elevator. She was striking: dark brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes I wanted to swim in, and her skin was pale and perfect.

And she was snarky too. I fucking loved that. I couldn't resist egging her on, and suddenly it was like Tanya wasn't even in there with me. But I had to keep up appearances because if I fucked it up with Tanya I wouldn't be getting any that night. Whereas flirting with this beautiful angel wouldn't guarantee anything. So I played it cool.

That night, I pushed Bella's buttons, and it was too much fun to watch her react to me. When I got to Tanya's floor, I lost all desire to fuck her and simply kissed her goodnight, claiming exhaustion, but really, I wanted to find that mystery girl from the elevator. I'd seen what floor she got off on and was going to find out what room she was staying in at the front desk but thought better of it when I realized how stalkerish it looked.

What a surprise when I saw her among the reporters at the press conference the next morning. She was beautiful, and I had to find out who she was. After the conference I asked around, and finally found out her name was Bella Swan, a reporter for a newspaper in New York City. The rest, as they say, is history.

I think back to everything Bella and I have managed to accomplish in such a short time. I've been able to break down her walls, brick by brick. She's just like me, someone who doesn't do relationships, as she claims. She is beautiful, inside and out, and she has totally pussy-whipped me. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I can't describe what it's like to be inside her, or describe the flood of emotions that flow through me every time we're together, how explosive we are when we fuck, and how it's much more than just fucking, because then I'd probably sound like a chick. But it's true, I've never ever felt anything like this for anyone, and I am determined not to let it go.

That brings me back to Felix's office. He wants me to head to Chicago, and as much as I see his point- great contract, close to my family, hometown boy returning to his roots, New York keeps pulling me. There's someone there I need to be close to. I want to have a future with her, whatever future that might be, but I want the opportunity. I can't dismiss New York's offer, even if it's less money, and a little far from my parents, they'll understand. My mother, Esme, would be thrilled to know I'm serious with someone. She's been hounding me to settle down. Every time she sees pics of me with different chicks, she calls me to inquire, wondering if I'm bringing them home to meet her. I always tell her it's wishful thinking- none of those girls are bring-home-to-mommy material. But Bella...Bella's different. If I play my cards right, she could be the one.

Who am I kidding? I already know Bella's the one. So my decision is simple. It might piss Felix off, but it's mine to make.

"Felix, I'm not going to Chicago. I want to accept New York's offer."

Felix blanches, his expression one of complete confusion.

"What do you mean, you want to accept New York's offer? Are you insane? It's nowhere near what Chicago's offering...you'd be an idiot not to take it!"

"I've already made my decision, Felix. I've put a down payment on a place in the Village. I'm ready to go..."

"And just when were you planning to share this news with your agent, Masen?" He's clearly irked.

"I'm sharing it with you now, aren't I?" I arch an eyebrow, making my point clear. He's not amused, and sighs deeply in resignation.

"This is about that reporter chick, isn't it? You're going to alter your future for a piece of ass..."

I'm out of my seat and in his face in an instant. At six-four, I tower over him, and I'm pretty fucking intimidating when I want to be. He stops mid-sentence and looks at me in shock.

"Don't you ever...EVER...refer to Bella as a 'piece of ass' you piece of shit. I pay you to represent me and my decisions, not for you to judge said decisions or to call the woman I love names."

Holy Shit. What did I just say?

Felix is just as surprised at my outburst as I am.

"Ok, ok...relax, Masen...I get it. I apologize. You must admit though, I really don't have a hell of a lot to go on in terms of your track record with women. They've always just been minor distractions for you. I had no idea you were in love with this woman."

Yeah, neither did I.

I step away from him, creating a few feet of space while he turns to call New York to schedule a meeting time to go over contract details. I'll be on the next direct flight to LaGuardia very soon.

I'll see the woman I'm in love with...very soon.


End file.
